


Youtube放送事故

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, M/M, 女装, 学生 - Freeform, 现代AU, 直播主
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Summary: 写得很菜～对不起，请不要喷～
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	Youtube放送事故

**Author's Note:**

> 写得很菜～对不起，请不要喷～

二十一英寸的电脑屏幕上是youtube红白色的界面，无数的图片列在左侧的相关链接中。直播还没开始，但已经有许多人在聊天屏里发表着期待的言论。  
“千鸟君今天准备穿JK制服上播呢！”  
宇智波佐助瞟了一眼不断闪烁的评论框，捂着额头深深地叹了一口气。  
“你穿JK真的很好看。”  
一个不怀好意的男声在房间一角响起。佐助翻了一个白眼过去。  
“如果不是你和我打什么愚蠢的赌，我怎么可能做这种事？！”佐助恨不得掐死这个青梅竹马的朋友。  
上一次的live中，他和鸣人两个人一起玩Jumpforce。 这个新手对着手柄一通乱按，竟然“beginner's luck”胜过了佐助，结果佐助不得不兑现在游戏前放下的豪言——“如果你赢了，我就穿JK女装上镜。”  
“那场live超赞的。”鸣人在佐助的床上笑得打滚，“直播效果爆炸！”  
说起佐助当youtube streamer也是源于一场意外，不过后来依靠着男子高中生、精湛的游戏技巧与酷似杉山纪彰的声音，在网络上有了不少追随者。佐助固定在周六的晚上直播三个小时，有一半的时间他会叫鸣人来和他一起打游戏。鸣人的声音很亮，性格又闹，总是可以不经意地整出一大堆的节目效果。不过佐助叫鸣人来和他一起打游戏不全然为了直播，他本来大部分时间就和鸣人玩在一起。  
“今天可以看见千鸟的颜啦！好期待哦。”  
鸣人盯着屏幕模拟出尖细的声音揶揄佐助。  
佐助扑上去把鸣人摁死在枕头里。  
“对不起、对不起！饶了我吧！”鸣人求饶道。  
“真是的……如果你今天敢在直播里说什么奇怪的话，我就杀了你。”佐助骑在鸣人的胯上，把他的脖子卡在墙上。他不甘心地咬着宇智波家基因那薄薄的嘴唇，因为空荡荡的裙底而羞愤地瞪着鸣人。  
鸣人举起双手，声带被挤压得有些变形，哑着嗓子说：“我不会说什么奇怪的话的，我发誓！”  
“你最好不要玩什么节目效果。”佐助警告道。  
望着佐助白皙精致的脸庞，鸣人咽了一口口水，把头点得如捣蒜。  
意料之中，打开摄像头的那一瞬间，直播间爆炸了。评论区疯狂地闪烁着，各种各样的礼物也蜂拥而来。  
除了刚开始佐助飞快地展示过自己今天灰色的JK制服外，剩下的时间摄像头只拍得到两个人的上半身。制服的领子是灰色的，衣服则是白色的。这件衣服不知为何让佐助看起来格外“青春”。  
两个人直播的内容是MInecraft的一张跑酷地图。鸣人玩任何游戏都非常投入，每一次成功的飞跃都能引起他的阵阵欢呼。  
两个人加载地图的过程中，鸣人忽然看了一眼直播的评论。  
“千鸟今天好像螺旋丸的女朋友wwww”  
“女装攻？”  
“两位超可爱wwww”  
鸣人慢吞吞地把弹幕念出来了，还没等佐助揍他，鸣人反而意味深长地瞟了他一眼。  
忽然，佐助被一只手臂搂进怀里，身体整个斜到黄色的卫衣里去。  
“千鸟就是我女朋友啦！”鸣人大方地说道。  
“拜托！”佐助抄起一旁的杂志敲了一下鸣人的脑袋，“别开玩笑了，你这个吊车尾。”  
鸣人隐约从佐助的语气里听出一些娇嗔的意味。鸣人的胃口被吊了起来，斜了一眼身旁的佐助，佐助的脸上找不出任何情绪的线索，还是平常那副冷酷的样子。  
佐助冰山的性格让很多网络上的人都误以为他是Alpha。鸣人倒也懒得拆穿他。大家刷他们俩的cp，鸣人也无所谓。  
不知道佐助怎么了，直播了一个小时之后，他忽然站起来说自己有一件学校的事情必须处理，拜托鸣人代理他播一段时间。  
鸣人摘下耳机，转身看向准备离开的佐助：“没事吧？”  
佐助只是淡淡地说：“没关系，麻烦你自己播一会儿，我马上就回来。”  
“好吧，如果有事就叫我。”  
之后的十五分钟，全部都由鸣人自己一个人主播。时间越久，鸣人的心里就越泛嘀咕。他非常讨厌自己一个人玩游戏，只有和朋友在一起，他才愿意玩游戏。直播间的人也好奇千鸟的去向，于是鸣人没播多久就暂时关闭直播，去找佐助了。  
“佐助？”鸣人在房子里寻找着佐助。周六晚上，佐助的父母出门去银座看电影了，房子里就只有他和佐助两个人。  
最后鸣人在冰箱边找到了佐助。佐助僵直着身体面对着冰箱，鸣人不知道他在干嘛，于是上前拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“不直播啦？怎么在这里愣这么久。”  
而且还穿着女装。佐助什么时候心这么大了，他不怕爸妈突然回来吗？  
“我的身体不是很舒服……”佐助一字一顿地说，“你帮我去把直播关掉吧，和他们说声抱歉。”  
“已经关掉了的说。”  
佐助忽然跌倒在地上，膝盖差点被冰箱划出了一道口子。灰色的百褶裙乱糟糟的，露出两条白皙的长腿暴露在鸣人的视线中。  
“靠，你不要再用这个诱惑我了啦。”鸣人说，“我感觉我自己都要被你掰弯弯弯弯弯了。”  
“你干嘛说这么多弯啦，大蠢货。”  
佐助坐在地上一点起来的意思都没有，他反而把脑袋靠在了冰箱门上，尽量不让鸣人注意到的喘起气来。  
“你先回去吧，我改天再叫你出来玩。”  
“啊？就这样？”鸣人意犹未尽地说，“你今天好像一直都有点怪怪的，不过是穿女装让你兴奋吧？超变态的。”  
“住嘴啊！你不说话没人当你是哑巴。”  
鸣人不顾佐助的反对，把他从地板上托了起来。佐助的身体就好像没有骨头一样软。等靠近佐助之后，鸣人忽然闻到了佐助身上一股涩涩的味道。那味道很淡，而且极难捕捉。可鸣人一闻就知道佐助发生了什么。  
“你发情了！？”  
鸣人一松手，佐助又差点从他的怀里滑落，但好在佐助及时揪住了鸣人的卫衣，好不容易稳住了身子。  
“你就是这么对你发情的朋友的吗？”  
“啊，对、对！“鸣人低头去闻佐助后颈的味道，“你借我闻闻！”  
闻完鸣人就整装待发，他拉开裤链，拉出自己18cm的原装火箭炮。  
“听佐助的。”鸣人乖巧地说，“我什么都听佐助的，毕竟我是佐助一个人的。”  
“今天可以随便你做。”佐助靠在鸣人的肩膀上小声地说，“反正爸妈晚上也不会回来，在家里每个地方做一遍都可以，一直做到天亮也没关系。”  
“诶？”  
鸣人把佐助摁在冰箱上。冰箱正在制冷，所以发出嗡嗡的声音。佐助的脸很烫，只能别过头让冰箱降低脸颊的热度。鸣人撩开佐助灰色的百褶裙，露出了白色的四角裤。四角裤中间的那一块已经被淫液沾湿呈深色了。  
鸣人贴着佐助的耳朵，佯作伤心地说：“那群粉丝要是知道你实际上是个会对alpha朋友湿内裤的家伙，不知道要有多心碎呢！很多人都以为你在我上面，我是你标记的omega的说。不过就算我是omega的话，水也不会流得比你多吧？好朋友。”  
“不会比我多？”佐助喘了一口气，笑道，“你看看你的龟头都湿成什么样了，你想操我想得要命，你水流得不比我多？”  
佐助每次说下流话都让鸣人非常兴奋。  
“你把几千人撂着一个人跑到厨房发情，没关系吗？”  
“事出意外……谁知道抑制剂失效了。我之后再找办法弥补。”  
“你知不知道你有多……我真想把你这副样子录下来给你自己看看！”  
“嗯，录吧。”佐助仰起头轻笑道，盛气凌人，“我就给你一个夜里看着我的视频打手枪的机会。”  
“真会逞强，干脆给你颁一个嘴硬第一名的奖杯好了。”  
“那给你颁什么？只说不做第一名？”  
佐助舔了舔嘴角。  
“大鸡鸡第一名？或者是把佐助操到十次高潮昏厥第一名。”  
鸣人扯掉佐助的内裤，把佐助拦腰抱起放到桌上。佐助的脚自动叠成了M形，露出了潮湿淫靡的后穴。  
鸣人伸出一根手指在佐助的穴口挑逗着，朝着他开玩笑道：“流水第一名。”  
佐助有些脸红了，他微低下头。鸣人把手指捅进去之后，穴肉拥上来搅住鸣人的手指，鸣人用力捅了几下，后穴才慢慢地松开。  
密集的快感如同潮涌，佐助无意识地扭了扭腰，小声地喘息了起来。  
鸣人伸出手把佐助领口的纽扣解开，一把撩起了单薄的面料。两只指关节粗粗的手指塞进了佐助的嘴里。“咬住。”鸣人哄道。佐助意乱情迷地咬住了麻制的布料。鸣人的有力的手掌扶住佐助的侧腰，一直摸了下去，引起了一阵噼里啪啦的电流作响。  
“嗯……”佐助别过头，细长光洁的颈上拉出一条长长的线，那下颚好像是瓷制的，光滑、洁白。  
鸣人一下一下地吮起住佐助小巧精致的乳头，将裙子的松紧带一直扯到佐助的腰部，将直挺的阴茎与湿润的后穴统统暴露了出来。  
佐助含住了衣服，洁白的牙齿咬住了下嘴唇，像火烧般痛苦地颤抖起了身体。  
对鸣人的触碰，这具身体变得越发敏感。鸣人不管高高翘起的沙色的阴茎，也不在乎在桌面上黏糊糊蹭来蹭去的后穴。他仿佛是恶意地钟情于抚摸佐助的后腰和享用他的胸脯。  
“你……”佐助松开口，红着眼睛喘息道，“我真的要考虑给你颁发一个光说不做第一名了。”  
鸣人抬起头，伸出舌头碰了碰佐助的乳尖，再次引起他的一阵颤抖。  
鸣人从口袋里掏出手机，打开了录像功能。  
“喂！”看到鸣人真的把手机打开，佐助一下子慌了，“别闹了，快点把手机关掉！”  
佐助现在特别地乏力，根本不可能反抗得了他。当然鸣人不是说会在这种时候欺负佐助啦，他们只是玩一些会让彼此兴奋的小游戏，对吧？  
“你刚刚都答应我让我看着你的视频撸管了，总不能食言吧。如果你欺骗我幼小的心灵，那我就不管你了。”  
佐助瞪了一眼鸣人，又实在无奈。他叹了一口气，气势落在了下风。  
“你想干嘛？”佐助小声地问道。  
被镜头对准的感觉让他想起了直播。不过这次镜头后面不是陌生人，而是漩涡鸣人。  
“那什么，你最近申请商学院老是挂在嘴边的词……”鸣人故作姿态地思考了一会儿，咧嘴笑了，“商品展示，你记得吧？就是向顾客展示产品的优点，说服他们下定决心购买。你就要讲讲，你好在哪儿？凭什么我要用我的屌塞进你的穴？”  
镜头里的佐助瞪着鸣人，但他浑身赤裸，阴茎高挺，这眼神一点杀伤力都没有。  
可恶的吊车尾，也就只有现在有些小聪明。  
“我……”佐助欲言又止，他这几年直播已经让他习惯地看摄像头了，不过他不想顺鸣人的意思，所以他直接地看向鸣人的双眼，“我可以帮你写作业。”  
“作业？”鸣人叹了一口气，非常失望地说，“那我能帮你的事也只有这样了。”  
说着，鸣人用两只手指夹住了佐助的乳头，轻轻揉捻。佐助一阵不知是享受还是痛苦的呜咽，一层湿润的泪水覆盖上了墨黑色的双眼。  
鸣人快要硬炸了。拜托！如果佐助再不说，他就要忍不住了！  
“我……”佐助的脑袋已经无法思考了。他迫切地需要什么来填满他的身体，但是体内咆哮的野兽被羞耻的牢笼坚固地禁锢其中。佐助的大脑一片空白，张嘴也只能发出“啊、嗯……”的声音。  
鸣人拉过佐助的手在后穴上，佐助的指尖触及一片潮湿，自己都被吓了一跳。  
“跟着我说，‘我是漩涡鸣人的小穴，我想要吃鸣人的大鸡鸡’。”  
佐助一阵羞怒，抬脚想要踹开鸣人，但他现在哪里有力气，最多就是把脚往鸣人的脸上蹭了一下。鸣人顺势抓住了佐助的脚踝，将他掀翻在桌上。被大大分开的双腿彻底暴露出了隐秘的后穴。佐助伸出一只手企图遮住自己的羞耻地带，鸣人也不阻止，而是拿手机拍得津津有味。鸣人的胯部往前顶了一下，粉粉的龟头在佐助的穴口漫不经心地蹭了两下。鸣人得意地坏笑了起来。  
“我是漩涡鸣人的……小穴。”佐助撇过头，用非常小的声音嘀咕道，“我想要吃鸣人的大鸡鸡。”  
忽然身体被往鸣人的方向用力地扯了过去，噗嗤一声，鸣人的阴茎一口气插进了佐助的体内。佐助一时间没有反应过来，“啊！”的一声尖叫了出来。佐助才稍微被插了几下，双腿就泛起了麻，浑身的力气都抽走了，理智也烟消云散。机械性的抽干带来了多巴胺的极速分泌。鸣人干他让他觉得好安心，安心得就算下一秒死掉也无所谓。  
鸣人一只手举着手机，另一只手扶着佐助的腰，胯部就好像公牛似的一下下有力地撞击着佐助的屁股。肉体撞击的啪啪声充斥着整个客厅，期间还混杂着佐助沙哑的呻吟。  
佐助的后穴紧紧地吮着鸣人的肉棒，鸣人咬牙忍住喷精的欲望。  
佐助用那种充满了爱意的眼神望着鸣人的时候，鸣人觉得好幸福。他们青梅竹马长大，不管什么都要比拼一番。佐助的脑子比他好使，在学校里总是遥遥领先。鸣人付出了一切，渴望让佐助承认他。佐助花一个小时能做完的事，鸣人需要费三个小时。但鸣人从来不气馁，他就算不睡觉也要追上佐助的步伐。鸣人想要佐助回头看看自己，将自己永远地记在心底，他是那么的喜欢佐助。  
所以，佐助愿意与自己结番的那一天，鸣人非常的惊讶。因为太多心思在追上佐助，结果忽略了佐助一直以来对自己的在意。  
花了好久好久，鸣人才终于相信这一切都是真的。  
佐助的呻吟将鸣人的思绪带回到当下。鸣人松开手机，把佐助搂在怀里。他抚摸着佐助有些潮湿的脸颊，用与粗暴的下半身截然不同的温柔的力道吻着佐助的嘴角。佐助侧过头张嘴迎接鸣人的深吻。鸣人的舌头几乎钻到了佐助的喉咙口，掠夺着佐助嘴里所有的氧气。好喜欢、好喜欢的心情在彼此间传递。无限甜腻的快感也在胯间累计。  
他的A真的……佐助每次与鸣人四目相对都会被鸣人的爱包围。  
也想要把自己全部的爱给他。  
快感即将涨破气球的前夕，佐助忽然伸手摸到了桌上鸣人的手机。他胡乱地打开照相模式，手指头猛戳着屏幕，咔擦咔擦记录下了无数张鸣人折着他的腿干他的照片。  
在其中一声咔嚓响起时，佐助的身体绷得很紧，甬道一阵阵地收缩，吸得鸣人差一点缴械投降。鸣人咬住牙抽出阴茎射在了佐助的胸口，有几滴喷到了他的脸上。  
佐助忽然拿过手机。  
“来拍一张作为纪念吧。”佐助向来禁欲的眼睛里充满了满足后挥散不去的媚态。  
“Chee——s——”

\--

“大家好，这里是千鸟。上周的放送因为我身体不适的关系提早结束了，真的很抱歉。不过这周我拜托螺旋丸帮忙，他将替我穿女装补偿大家。”  
佐助转过身看向站在房间中央的鸣人，张嘴伸出了舌头，眼睛眯了起来。  
等会会帮你口交的啦，今晚就在我的房间留下来吧？


End file.
